


Big Belly Date Night

by yet_i_remain_quiet



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Big Belly Burger, Date Night, F/M, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_i_remain_quiet/pseuds/yet_i_remain_quiet
Summary: After a long day, Oliver surprises Felicity with dinner.





	Big Belly Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super quick drabble inspired by the Big Belly Burger promo floating around.

A knock on the door caused Felicity to pull herself up off the couch. She stretched her aching arms over her head and slowly made her way to the door. She had long since removed the high heeled shoes she’d been wearing and she bare feet ached as they made contact with the cool floor of the loft. 

It was late, and she was tired. It had been a long day, she had spent the last several hours, hunched over her computers in the bunker, trying to track down the latest menace who was terrorizing the city. She was ready for a nice long bubble bath. And sleep. Lots and lots of sleep. 

Felicity pulled the door open, surprised to see Oliver on the other side. 

“Hey,” he said softly, a smile on his face. Felicity looked down to see that he held a bag from Big Belly Burger. 

_Food_ , thought Felicity, she had forgotten about food.  Her thoughts had been too preoccupied with sleep and a bath that she had forgotten to eat. But seeing the bag in Oliver’s hands caused her stomach to growl loudly.

“I brought you this,” Oliver held the bag out to her. He laughed as she tore the bag from his hands. 

Felicity ripped the bag open, reaching inside, she pulled out the still warm burger. She opened the wrapper and dropped it to the floor. Not caring where she left it. She sighed in contentment as she sunk her teeth into the burger, savouring the familiar greasy taste. She walked away from the door, leaving it open for Oliver. 

“Digg called,” he explained, closing the door behind him. He followed Felicity inside, stopping to pick up the trail of garbage she left behind. “He said you were finally leaving the bunker. Muttering something about sleep and a bubbles. But said, knowing you, you probably would forget about food. So, I thought I’d grab you something on my way out of the office.”

Felicity took another large bite of food and fell back onto the couch. She held the burger in one hand and searched the bag with the other. A triumphant cheer left her lips as she pulled out the container of fries.She stuffed a few into her mouth, completely ignoring all sense of table manners her mother had taught her. 

“I got finally got a lead,” Felicity muttered in between bites. “Digg took Rene was they’re looking into it. But they sent me home. Curtis is on the comms with them.”

“And you let them?” Oliver questioned, knowing how protective Felicity is of her tech. He took a seat next to her on the couch. He reached forward to steal a few of the fries. 

“I may have fallen asleep at the desk,” Felicity mumbled guiltily. “Twice.”

Oliver stifled a laugh as he reached up to wipe some residual ketchup from the corner of Felicity’s mouth. 

“Thank you,” Felicity said, swallowing the last bite of burger. “I needed this.”

“Any time,” Oliver waved it off. “Besides, I think I owed you from cancelling our date because of that meeting a few days ago.”

“True,” Felicity nodded. She reached over to the table and picked up a napkin. She used it to wipe her mouth. Sighing happily, she leaned back and rested her head against Oliver’s shoulder and closed her eyes.   
He leaned over and pressed a light kiss against her hair. 

“You know, you don’t have to knock,” Felicity muttered sleepily. The food settling in her belly and a wave of tiredness hit her. “I mean, you practically live here anyway.”

“I wasn’t sure if you already be in bed… or in the bath,” Oliver explained. 

“Next time, just join me,” Felicity nestled her face against Oliver chest. 

“Even if you’re in the bath?” Oliver teased. 

“ _Especially_ if I’m in the bath,” Felicity replied. 


End file.
